universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Subspace Emissary (Lawl Shock)
NOTE: The idea goes to TSLMYT Plot Evil Kirby Kid has teamed up with villains from all the franchises of the game! Also, like TSLMYT's SSE, there is pacifist. Lawl Stadium What happens in the level Cub and Devon324 are seen walking up to the stadium, and then the stadium goes off the ground and in the air. Then, you pick who you wanna fight with. After defeating the not chosen one, they turn into a trophy, and the chosen one revives them. Devon and Cub hear a strange sound and see a ship. 30 enemies jump off the ship. After defeating them, Bonzi Buddy teleports on to the stage and places a virus on Cub. After defeating Bonzi, he drops an antivirus. Devon uses it and cures Cub. A R.O.B places a Subspace Bomb on the stadium. Devon uses his coding skills to get him and Cub out of the stadium. But Bonzi had a Dark Cannon and turned Cub into a trophy before he got telepoted. And Bonzi took Cub's trophy corpse. When Devon comes to some strange city, he realizes that Cub is missing. And the bomb goes off, destroying the stadium Enemies in the level * Primid * Sword Primid * Scope Primid * Walking Bomb * Tiger Soldier * Peedy the Parrot (Summoned by Bonzi) Bosses in the level * Cub or Devon324 (Player fights the one the did not choose) * Bonzi Buddy Characters that join your team after beating the level * Devon324 Music in the level * Forget it.......... plz. Notes * You can't replay the level until you beat The Great Maze Windows XP What happens in the level Bonzi Buddy takes Cub's trophy corpse to his website. Lenny Face is walking around and then sees Bonzi with Cub. Lenny Face chases Bonzi. After a few minutes, Lenny lost him. Cursor goes over to Lenny and tags along. Then it is just a maze. Once they give up, Lenny Face had an idea to make banana juice. At first, Cursor was confused, but then he realized they could attract Bonzi. Cursor and Lenny went and got some bananas and a blender. They blend the bananas, pour it in a cup, and wait. A few hours later, Bonzi finds the juice. While he is drinking the juice, the two grab Cub's trophy corpse, and run off. Bonzi sees them run off and chases them. Once he gets them, he notices he is in a anti-virus site. Cursor clicks the 'download' button, and Bonzi slowly turns in to millions of purple pixels. Lenny Face and Cursor touch Cub's trophy base, and Cub gets revived. Enemies in this level * Primid * Error Sign * Walking Bomb * Butterflies Bosses in this level None Characters that join your team after beating the level * Lenny Face * Cursor * Cub Realistic Ruins What happens in the level Realistic Napstablook is seen as a trophy, but a Froggit jumps on him, reviving him. RN suddenly spots a pack of Froggits behind him and a spike pit in front. After the mad dash, he gets to a shop with a trap. He uses the trap to stop the pack of Froggits. He walks over to a pile of Shadow Bugs, which form a giant clone of him. After beating the clone, RN sees another Froggit pack and this time fights it. Realistic Undyne has a Dark Cannon and shoots it, almost hitting him. RN throws his mic at Realistic Undyne and knocks it out of her hands, Realistic Napstablook grabs the Dark Cannon and destroys it. He gets to the exit and continues Enemies in this level * Froggit Bosses in this level * Giant False Realistic Napstablook Characters that join your team after beating the level * Realistic Napstablook Happy Tree Town What happens in the level Cub, Lenny Face, and Cursor are still in Windows XP, and then see a portal to Happy Tree Town. They go in it and see The Ants, super-sized by Fliqpy and then you battle The Ants. After the battle, Fliqpy grabs his knife, and throws it at Lenny Face. Cursor grabs the knife and places it in the recycle bin, and deletes it for good. Fliqpy runs up to Cursor and Cursor dodges, grabs Fliqpy by the back, and throws him over to the mountains. Enemies in this level None Bosses in this level * The Ants Characters that join your team after beating the level None Springfield Power Plant What happens in the level Devon324 looks around and notices he is in Springfield, and goes into the Power Plant. After the platforming and enemies, he finds a Primid messing with the controls, and accidentally sets of the alarm. Devon hears the exits close, and Wasp Cameras surrounding the place, Devon gets to the control room and turns off the alarm. The doors open, and the Primid runs off, and Devon walks out of the Power Plant. Enemies in this level * Toxic Waste Monster (Comes out of the toxic waste) * Wasp Cameras * Primid * Roturret * Glice * Glire Bosses in this level None Characters that join your team after beating the level None Realistic Snowdin What happens in the level Realistic Napstablook walks over to a Snowdrake. The Snowdrake flies off and RN chases him. After the chase, lots of Ice Caps appear and run on RN, turning into a trophy again. Controlly finds his trophy and touches it. After RN sees Controlly, he suggests they team up. Controlly agrees and they advance. They go over to a ice making machine. RN tells Controlly to get on one of the long ice blocks. After they get on, Controlly spots a Subspace Bomb. RN tells him that it won't catch up, but sees a Dark Cannon bullet, and dodges it. Evil Kirby Kid sees the bullet miss, and grabs Go!Rosie. He tells her she needs to do better if see will be a subspace member. She apologizes to him, he accepts it, and he teleports back to his lair. Enemies in this level * Primid * Spaak * Ice Cap * Froggit Bosses in this level None Characters that join your team after beating the level * Controlly Notes * You can't replay this level until you beat The Great Maze Achievement Land What happens in the level Roblox Caterpie is walking around the place, and sees a strange trophy of a little girl. She touches it, and Lola Loud is revived. Lola does not remember what happened, but she does remember a strange man with a puppet with some gun. Caterpie finds a shadow bug army forming a False Roblox Caterpie, and the two fight it. After the battle, the False RC gets bigger. They beat it again, and they see a pink car. Lola tells RC that its her car. They get in it, and see a wave of Primids with robot parts. The Primids don't care about them, so they go their other way. Eventually Lola's car is out of power, Caterpie uses her string to give the car power. And they continue. However, the wave of Primids come back in front of them. Once they reach the big tree, Caterpie shows Lola the secret teleporter flower, and they get teleported to a place the flower does not normally people to. Enemies in this level * All Primid Types Bosses in this level * False Roblox Caterpie * Giant False Roblox Caterpie Characters that join your team after beating the level * Roblox Caterpie * Lola Loud Goiky What happens in the level Spongy and Firey Jr are at the swings and see Gelatin. Firey Jr runs over to Gelatin and fights him for trying to explode Bomby. After the fight, Firey Jr gets turned into a trophy by Skeleton. Skeleton takes Firey Jr's trophy and Spongy tries to get him back. But Chompies flood the path. Sally Stageplay comes and kills a few Chompies with her mini fans. Spongy wants Sally to help him get Skeleton. After getting to him he complains how they defeated his army but Chompy Mage tells him that its his army, Skeleton does not care and the two battle Spongy and Sally. But though they beated them, they still won't give Firey Jr back. Spongy is mad, but Sally tells him that he'll see his friend soon. Meanwhile, Louie is with his Pikmin looking for stuff to power his ship. But doesn't see anything. Enemies in this level * Primid * Chompy * Crunchers * Frigid Chompies * Chompy Boomblossom * Towtow (Only seen in Louie's cutsence) Bosses in this level * Gelatin * Skeleton and Chompy Mage Characters that join your team after beating the level * Spongy * Sally Stageplay Notes * The battle with Gelatin is a Stamina Battle Van Houten House What happens in the level Milhouse is watching TV and sees Krusty The Clown with a trophy of Wheelchair Guy and puts it for sale. Devon324 sees he is on Pikeland Ave. and finds a huge horde of Subspace enemies. Milhouse spots the same thing, and runs outside to fight them. After the battle, Krusty puts a Krusty Badge on Wheelchair Guy. Milhouse asks Krusty for one. But all Krusty does is show a TV playing Itchy and Scratchy. And Itchy jumps out and fights Milhouse and Devon. Once defeated, Itchy jumps back into the TV, and Devon tells Milhouse they need to find more people to help them, and they go off on to do that. Enemies in this level * Primid * Scope Primid * Spaak * Feyesh * Bucculus * Mite * Wasp Camera Bosses in this level * Itchy Characters that join your team after beating the level * Milhouse Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Smash Bros Lawl Shock